Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to technology for providing content associated with an official account through an instant messaging service.
As a communication tool, an instant messenger may be software capable of sending and receiving a message or data in real time and may allow a user to register a conversation partner at a messenger and to exchange a message with a conversation partner of a conversation partner list in real time.
The messenger function may be widely used at a mobile environment of a mobile communication terminal as well as at a personal computer. For example, mobile messenger service system and method of a portable terminal using a wireless communication network to allow a messenger service to be provided between mobile messengers installed on the portable terminals.